La neige représente la pureté Mais
by Osi-chan
Summary: Il neige, à Konoha... La neige signifie la pureté, mais elle a un autre sens... Un sens caché... [shojo ai] [shonen ai] [death fic]


La neige signifie la pureté.

Mais elle a un autre sens… Un sens caché…

Le village de Konoha était englouti de lumière, comme si le soleil avait déposé un de ses rayons dans les parages.

L'humeur était à la joie. Les enfants s'amusaient dans la neige, riant comme des fous, croulant sous les boules de neiges des autres gamins, tandis que les parents discutaient entres eux tout en surveillant leur marmaille d'un œil tendre.

Chez les genins aussi c'était la joie, mais pour une autre raison.

Ils avaient organisés une petite fête, entre amis, pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle année.

La fête était maintenant plus une orgie qu'autre chose, croulant sous les déclarations plus farfelus les une que les autres.

Alors que la plupart des adolescents présents cuvaient la bière ingurgitée, Sasuke, encore sobre malgré le nombre de canettes enfilées, fit le point sur la situation :

-Neji s'était déclaré à Kiba et filait le parfait amour

-Tenten et Hinata était partie faire leurs cochonneries ailleurs

-Sakura roulait une pelle à Ino

-Shikamaru, lui… Il aidait Lee et Choji à ne passe ridiculiser en chantant « the eyes of the tiger »

-Naruto, quand à lui, s'approchait dangereusement de Sasuke.

« Sasu-chaaaaaaan… J'ai froid tout seul… » Couina Naruto.

Un grand silence se fit. Sasuke ne savait quoi répondre face à ce survolté de Naruto qui était ivre mort.

« S'il te plaît… Réchauffe moi… » Surenchérit Naruto, se collant au torse de Sasuke tout en se frottant sensuellement sur ce dernier.

Sasuke, trouvant que Naruto dépassait les bornes, lui colla une bonne droite, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver l'ivre :

« Comment ?!?!! Tu me repousses ?!?!! Saligaud ! Tu vas regretter ! Sexy no jutsu ! »

Il y eu un grand nuage dans la pièce et fit apparaître peu à peu un Naruto en version « fille » et dans son plus simple appareil.

« Alors, Sasu-chaaaaan ? Tu ne veux toujours pas de moi ? Minauda Naruto.

-Non. »

Naruto annula son jutsu, terriblement énervé contre Sasuke qui le ridiculisait.

« Tu verras ! Je t'aurais ! Espèce… Espèce d'Uchiwa ! Hurla Naruto.

-Tu ne me fais ni chaud ni froid, imbécile, répondit d'un ton froid Sasuke.

-Saligaud ! Tu vas voir ! »

Soudainement, Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser qui, tout d'abord surpris, ne trouva pas ceci désagréable.

Naruto, voyant que sa nouvelle approche marchait, puisque Sasuke ne lui avait toujours pas donné une bonne droite, approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke et en glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Sasuke repris connaissance, et, honteux, repoussa promptement Naruto, qui hurla de joie :

« Sasuke est un gay ! Sasuke est un gay ! Sasuke est… »

Il n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa tirade que le concerné le chopait par le tee-shirt pour l'envoyer baladé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Fais gaffe Sasuke, je veux pas de blessé… Galèèèèèèèèère… Déclara Shikamaru après un petit silence.

-T'inquiètes, je l'ai juste un peu sonné… » Répondit le concerné.

Sasuke alla ensuite voir si la victime allait bien, et constata avec étonnement que Naruto dormais profondément.

« Shikamaru… T'as pas une chambre pour cet abruti ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Ouais… Dans le couloir, troisième porte à gauche…

-Merci… »

Sasuke pris alors Naruto dans ses bras et le porta péniblement dans la dite chambre.

Après l'avoir déposer sur le lit, qui était plutôt grand, Sasuke s'asseya à côté du dormeur et le regarda, d'un regard plutôt tendre.

Il l'avait toujours observé de loin, pendant les missions ou les cours à l'académie, en évitant de se faire remarquer.

Depuis longtemps, il savait que Naruto tenait dans son cœur une place plus importante encore que celle de son frère, et, poussé par on ne sait quelles pensées, Sasuke déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, comme un papillon se dépose sur une fleur épanouie.

Le dormeur ne réagit pas, remuant juste un peu dans son sommeil, tandis que Sasuke relevait la tête, un air tranquille sur le visage.

« Oui… Dors, dors mon ange, dors tant que tu le peux, tant que je veillerais sur toi… » Murmura Sasuke, posant son index sur la bouche de Naruto.

Sasuke se releva alors lentement, comme si un poids s'était posé sur ses épaules, et s'apprêta à partir quand il sentit qu'on lui attrapa le bras.

Il se retourna vivement et tomba sur le renard, qui avait l'air de s'être réveillé.

« Sasuke… Reste… Je… J'ai peur… Tout seul… »

Le concerné poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme. Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

« Si tu veux, si tu veux… Imbécile… »

Naruto, pour une fois, ne répondit rien et se retourna sous la couette après avoir lâché le bras de Sasuke.

« Naruto… En fait… Tu es toujours resté un gamin… » Pensa Sasuke.

Malgré leurs nombreuses années en commun, le blond n'avait pas changé.

Il était toujours aussi souriant, vivace et pétillant, ne manquant jamais d'énergie.

Tandis que le brun… Lui, il avait changé. La pensée de son frère l'avait peu à peu abandonné, et elle n'était plus qu'un de ces insectes qui vous empêchent rarement de dormir, malgré quelques exceptions qui subsistaient.

Tous les jours, en passant devant l'ancienne demeure principale de son clan, il repensait à ses parents, à son frère, Itachi, à l'amour non réciproque que le jeune lui portait…

Et tous les jours, en secouant la tête, il oubliait son passé, pour aller toujours plus loin vers l'avant, accompagné de Sakura, Kakashi… Et son rayon de soleil, son Naruto.

Sasuke se rassit, admirant le visage paisible du blond qui s'était rendormi, avant de jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Il neigeait…

Puis, soudainement, il entendu au creux de son oreille :

« Tu es faible… »

Sasuke se retourna brusquement, reconnaissant cette voix entre toutes, et fut glacé par le regard que lui jeta le possesseur du mangekyou sharingan.

« Tu n'as pas changé… Petit frère…, déclara Itachi après un long soupir. Tu es toujours aussi stupide… Devrais-je te forcer la main ? »

Sur ces mots, Itachi se déplaça à une vitesse prodigieuse et se retrouva presque instantanément au bord de la fenêtre, Naruto dans les bras, sous les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke, ne sachant quoi faire.

Le jeune frère décida de ne pas se laisser faire et activa son sharingan tout en commençant la technique du chidori, les milles oiseaux.

Itachi lâcha un petit rire malsain avant de déclarer :

« Tu es pathétique… Sasuke… Soit ton ami tombe accidentellement par la fenêtre… Soit tu viens me battre… Soit… »

Sasuke se précipita alors sur Itachi, la rage dans les yeux et la colère dans les tripes, et dirigea le chidori vers sa figure.

« Soit… Soit tu le tues. » Dit Itachi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Sasuke regarda alors la personne qu'il avait touché de son poing, et qui ne s'averra autre que Naruto. Son regard se cristallisa, se rendant soudainement compte que le sang qui traînait sur ses mains était celui de son coéquipier, Naruto.

Sasuke fut pris de grand tremblements, ne pouvant plus bouger ni battre des paupières tant les larmes qui arrivaient crées une trop forte pression.

« Comme je ne suis pas rancunier, je te laisse le corps… » Déclara Itachi avant de lâcher le corps inerte qui tomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol.

Sasuke se jeta sur le corps, le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, pleurant sans aucune retenue.

Itachi se déplaça à pas lent au côté de son frère et lui dit au creux de son oreille :

« La neige signifie la pureté… Mais… Elle a un sens caché… »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ne jetant même pas un regard à son frère, trop occupé à pleurer la mort de son coéquipier par sa bêtise.

« Ca signifie aussi… La mort… »

Itachi disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Sasuke seul face à son chagrin.

The end


End file.
